jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Titana
is a male chipmunk Jewelpet who represents Work Luck and Balance. Appearance Titana is an orange chipmunk with brown inner ears and stripes, a white belly and a long, squirrel-like tail. His Jewel Eyes are made out of orange titanites. For his attire, he wears a blue flat cap on his head and a blue collar with a yellow flower-shaped titanite jewel attached around his neck. Charm Form Titana's Jewel Charm is blue and oval-shaped. It contains an orange oak tree in the center; with golden acorns and flowers and silver leaves and berries in the tree itself, golden decor and a flower-shaped tie in the bottom of the tree. Personality According to the official website, Titana loves talking fast and proclaims himself to be the best at giving out information. In the anime series, Titana is much more of a jokester than anything else. He loves to play pranks on others, while also being extremely loyal. In most series, Titana usually ends his sentences with "dechu" (sans the [[Jewelpet (anime)|first Jewelpet anime]]). Skills As the Jewelpet of Work Luck, Titana's magic can make humans' tasks go smoothly. Also being the Jewelpet of Balance, his power allows humans to be more behaving and responsible for their actions, keeping them in perfect balance of their lifestyle. In Jewelpet, Titana wields the power of the latter, while in Jewelpet Twinkle☆ he has the former. History In Jewelpet Titana is partnered with Kuranosuke Hinata, whom he appears to when Diana curses him into becoming a delinquent. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Titana is partnered with Nicola. Titana chose him when he saw his frustration at his mother's dismissing attitude towards him. In Jewelpet Sunshine Titana is a loyal follower of Kanon because she helped him out when he was about to be extorted by King. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In episode 31, Titana is the master of a dojo that teaches how to fight with a tail. Midori and Io undergo training in it, only to find out that it's a scam by Titana himself so he can feed on their life force. He was then arrested by Labra and Angela after Midori knocks him out by sucking his energy back. In Jewelpet Happiness Titana is a comedian who forms a Magic Gem with Azusa-sensei. In Jewelpet Magical Change Titana is the Jewelpet partner of Tokiko, who he met since she was a young adult. But since then, he went missing and the now-elderly Tokiko needs help from the Kirara Detective Agency in order to locate his whereabouts. Gallery Trivia *Titana's jewel motif is the titanite, a calcium titanium nesosilicate mineral used as the source of titanium dioxide. **His secondary motif revolves around sunflowers. *Titana's given species is the subject of debate, as chipmunks have very short tails, but Titana has much more characteristics of a squirrel, given by his long, squirrel-shaped tail. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Rodents Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Red Category:Red Eye Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters